Klaus, I Need Your Help
by Bella5853
Summary: "See as you weren't going to knock, I thought I would just answer the door. Is there something you needed, Love" he smirked at me. "Umm, yes there is something." I said "Klaus I need your help" that sounded a lot crazier out loud than it did in my head. "I need you to teach me how to fight". I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.
1. I Need Your Help

"_Elena, don't make me fight you, Elena I'm stronger than you and I don't want to hurt you." I_ yelled out into the forest. I listened as hard as I could, trying to heard Elena's attack. Then out of nowhere I was on the ground with Elena on top.

"_Who is going to get hurt?" _she showed an evil smile. I kick her off of me and took my chance to stand up.

"_Not bad, not technically good, but then again Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business."_ She said as she tried to kick me. I dodged her kick, but as I recovered Elena gapped my throat. I pushed her hand away from throat. Then Elena pushed me into a tree.

"_Just stop."_ I said, trying to catch my breath. "_This isn't you and you know it. You hurt my mum Elena, how far are you going to take this." _I felt like I was about to cry.

"_Are you trying to make me feel bad about hurting your mum, don't you get it, I don't care."_ Elena said, she almost looked happy, to see Caroline so defenceless.

"_Elena"_ I breathed

"_Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows maybe you'll stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus."_ Now I could see Elena was smiling.

"_Shut up."_ I yelled at her.

"_Make me."_ She smirked.

Using my vampire speed, I punched her in the face and see fell back into a tree. Then she kicked me and I tried to dodge it but, too late. I tried to punch her again but she caught my wrist.

"_You fight like a girl"_ she smiled at me.

She twisted my wrist until it broke. I screamed out in pain. She grabbed a branch from a near tree and staked me in the stomach. Then, as I saw in horror, Elena lifted the branch again, about to stake me again, in the heart. Then Elena was gone, as I heard Damon struggling to hold her. Then they were gone. Stefan leaned over me. I was still in stock.

* * *

**_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	2. So, are you going to help me

I looked over at Stefan. He looked just as shocked as me.

"She beat me. She can fight; I need to know how to fight back, Stefan." I said finally breaking the silent.

"I know, but what Alaric taught her were things he had learned, there is no one who knows how to fight like that. Not me or Damon" Stefan said, he knew I was right but there was no one to teach me.

"I'll see you later Stefan." I said turning away from him.

"Wait Caroline, where are you going?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Home, I need so sleep" I said. I ran home using my vampire speed, I didn't want to spend any extra time outside tonight. When I got home, I heard my mum in the kitchen. I walked in.

"Hi mum" I said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Hi sweetie" my mother replied, sounding a little shaken up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, fine, just a little shocked" my mother said starting to shake, she was lying she was scared, no terrified. I tried to comfit her, I stepped forward but she moved away. She wasn't just afraid of Elena. She was afraid of vampires, afraid of me. I walk closer until I was only half a metre away.

"You will not be afraid, I will protect you. You will not be afraid" I compelled her. Since the council burned all the vervain in town, we can compel anyone. But now I will have to find a way to protect, her, to protect anyone.

"Honey, I think I might turn in early, ok" my mother said heading towards her bedroom.

"Yea, sure mum, good night" I called to her.

"Good night" I heard my mother mumble.

I went to my bedroom. It was colder tonight than normal. I opened my cupboard to get an extra blanket, when I saw I piece of paper fall out. In the corner of the page was written 'thank you for your honesty, Klaus' it was the drawing Klaus had given me it was of me standing next to a horse. I went to sleep remembering that night.

I woke up the next morning feeling… sore. Could vampires get bruises? I went down to the kitchen, mum wasn't home. She must have left for work already. I got ready and left for school. My morning lessons were normal besides for the fact that Elena was absent from ever one of them. At lunch I sat with Matt and April.

"Hey" I said taking a seat next to them.

"Oh, hey Care…" Matt said trailing off.

"Damon has Elena under control" I said, knowing that Matt had been told about Elena and her humanity switch.

"What's wrong with Elena" April asked, I almost forgot she was there.

"She's just having a hard time at the moment" I said to April.

After school I decided that I would check up on my mum at work to make sure she was okay. I walked into the police station; the lady at the front desk asked me "is there something I can help you with"

"Yes, could you tell me where Sharif Forbes is please?" I asked, I had never been to my mum's work before.

"She called in sick this morning" the lady says politely.

"What?" I said. I remember there being no one in the house this morning when I left. "Thank you…" I said to the front desk lady. I walked outside slow making sure I didn't look abnormal, but as soon as I was out of sight, I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I arrived at the Boarding house in seconds.

"Stefan, Stefan" I screamed franticly.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Stefan said coming down the stairs at vampire speed.

"My mum, Stefan, she's gone." I said, about to cry.

"Who…" Stefan said but I cut him off.

"Elena" I said but as soon the words left my mouth my phone went off, I answered it "Hello?" I said unsure of who it could be.

"Caroline, I was hoping we could have a rematch but you had to get Stefan involved." Elena said sounding disappointed.

"Elena, where's my mum" I said to her.

"She's home safe and sound, but Caroline, be warned I may not be as kind next time and next time Stefan might to be here to help. You should learn how to fight; oops I forgot there's not one to teach you." Then Elena hanged up.

"I need to learn to fight, not just because of Elena, but what if some stranger vampire passes through and attacks me," I said to myself.

"Stefan I need to go home and check up on my mum, okay, see you later" I said leaving.

"Okay, Caroline, see you" I heard Stefan call after me.

I got home and ran upstairs, and there on the bed was my mum

"Mum" I said, sounding scared.

"Caroline, are you okay" my mother asked.

"Mum what do you remember from today?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"I got sick and didn't go to work, why sweetie, what's wrong?" my mother said sounding concerned.

"No reason just asking" I said turning around to leave the room.

I walked down to my bedroom, where I was going to start on my English homework. When my eyes fell upon the drawing Klaus gave me. Then I thought Klaus could… "No Caroline, he's the bad guy, remember" I said talking to myself. Then I heard my mum sleeping and I knew I didn't have a choice.

I pick up my things and put them away. I walk out into the cold air and made my way to the Original's Mansion. I got to the front door and stopped, this was a stupid idea. Just then the door open and there stood none other than Klaus, himself.

"See as you weren't going to knock, I thought I would just answer the door. Is there something you needed, Love" he smirked at me.

"Umm, yes there is something." I said "Klaus I need your help" that sounded a lot crazier out loud than it did in my head.

* * *

**_hi, thanks for reading..._**

**_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**

**_thanks for the people who reviewed this story._**


	3. Feeding

**Review Please...**

* * *

"_**See as you weren't going to knock, I thought I would just answer the door. Is there something you needed, Love" he smirked at me.**_

"_**Umm, yes there is something." I said "Klaus I need your help" that sounded a lot crazier out loud than it did in my head.**_

* * *

"I need you to teach me how to fight." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Now why would I help you learn how to fight" he smirked

I wasn't going to back down that easily, "there is no reason at all, but if you ever wanted to be a descent person you would, but this is a stupid idea." I said turning around.

Then I was on the ground, Klaus had jumped on me, "no, fair I wasn't ready" I said trying to move but he had my hands and legs pined to the ground, "you want me to teach you, then here is rule one, always be expecting an attack." He said to me.

"So you want me to be pardoned" I snapped at him.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it like that" he smirked.

He got off me and offered me his hand but I pushed it away, I wasn't going to fall for any more tricks like that again.

"Well done, you learned" he smirked taking his hand back.

"Why thank you" I said and ran home.

I didn't sleep that night. I was too pardoned; Klaus had been invited in, so I was expecting an attack all night, but nothing happened.

When morning finally came I had, had no sleep. I was exhausted. I had a shower and packed my bag for school. If any of my teachers caught me sleep I'll just compel them to forget, I thought. When I had finally was ready for school, a car pulled up at the front of my house. Klaus. I walked out my front door turned and locked it, not that would help if Klaus wanted to break in. I walked past the car as I started my walk to school, as I passed the car the window rolled down. In the car was not Klaus, as I had expected, it was Rebecca.

"Hey Caroline" she smiled at me.

"Hello Rebecca, what do you want?" I said not making eye contact.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a lift with me and April" she said.

My eyes drifted to the back seat where I could see April, she smiled as she saw me. I smiled back.

"No thanks, I'll walk but thanks anyway" I said unsure.

"Oh, come on Caroline, please" April pleaded from the back seat.

"Fine" I gave in.

I got in the car and Rebecca smiled and started the car. She drove and drove.

"Hey where are we going?" I said nervous.

"Oh, sorry forgot to tell you we are going to pick up Matt…" Rebecca said trailing off.

We kept driving, and driving and driving.

"Rebecca, where are we going?" I asked again

"Wait, we're almost there" Rebecca said not meeting my eyes.

"Where is there" I said and I grabbed the handle to open the car door it stung, like acid. "Vervain" I gasped. Then I felt a needle in the back of my neck, vervain, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. The last thing I remember was… being attacked by Rebecca and April.

"What ever happened to rule one, always be expecting an attack." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What" I breathed. "You had to get Rebecca and April involved didn't you."

"Well, you pasted the first test with me, but I knew you wouldn't trust me, so I asked Rebecca if she and April would kidnap you. She gladly agreed." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well I guess I'm not going to school today." I smiled.

"No, I'm afraid you're not going to school, but you're going to spend the day with me". He smiled.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Could I ask you a question, Caroline?" Klaus said suddenly serious.

"I know you're going to anyway, so go ahead, shot" I said trying to make it less awkward.

"Ok, what is your diet made up of?" he said curiously.

"Umm mostly blood bags, I guess." I said.

"Why? Why not drink straight from the vain, it makes you stronger you know." He said, trying to watch my reaction.

"Because I'm not a monster, I don't want to hurt people" I said looking away.

"You don't have to hurt people, Caroline. You're not Stefan, you won't kill them. So I'll ask you again why do you not drink straight from the vain." He said in a stronger tone.

"Because… because every time I do, it reminds me of hurting Matt and killing some guy and…" I was blabbering and crying. I was now on the floor crying like a baby, in front of the most power person in the world, saying I felt stupid was an understatement.

"Caroline, it's okay." He said sitting next to me.

"No it's not Klaus, I've killed people and so have you and you act like it's OK!" I screamed at him.

"But Caroline, tell me, what do most vampires, such as Elena, drink?" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Blood straight from the vain…but" I questioned.

"No, you wanted my help and I'm giving it to you" he said.

"But Klaus, Stefan will…" I said but Klaus cut me off.

"Stefan nothing, Caroline do you want my help or not?" he said turning away from me.

"Yes, I do" I gave in, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Good, now come with me, I'm taking you out for a bite and I promise not to let you lose control" he said, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"If this is some new lame way of asking me out on a date, it sucks" I smiled.

"Is that a, yes?" he said smirking.

"Fine" I smirked getting into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"North Carolina" he said.

"What's in North Carolina?" I asked.

"People" he smirked.

Suddenly Klaus stopped the car.

"Here we are" Klaus said suddenly.

"Where is here?" I said, I was becoming very bored very quickly.

"An everyday teenager party, full of underage drinking, shall we, love" he smirked at me.

I pushed past him and made my way to the front door and knock. A drunken sixteen boy answered the door.

"Hello, beautiful come in" he slurred.

"Thank you, would you please invite my friend in too" I said flirting with him.

"Sure, come in dude" the boy said.

The boy left us at the front of the house and went to join some drinking game that was happening down in the basement.

"Take you pick, love, Asian fusion, Mexican or maybe some go old Americana comfit food." Klaus said pointing to the room full of teenagers.

"No, no, no I can't" I said backing away.

"Caroline…" Klaus said.

"I don't know who to pick, how about her?" I said pointing to a brown hair girl.

"No, not her, you want the blonde over there. Full of herself, she won't be suspicious." He said.

"Are you saying all blondes and full of themselves?" I questioned him.

"Human blondes are." He smirked.

"That's not true" I said, know that is was. Looking back I was pretty full of myself as a human.

"Really… Stefan told me about human you." he smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper from inside his jacket, "Do you ever miss the days of being chairmen of the Mystic Falls beautician comity and the director of the policemen's yearly raffle…" I cut him off.

"Is that my Miss Mystic Falls application" I said trying to grab it out of his hands and tripped falling on top of him. He smirked holding the paper high above my head. I pushed myself off him and walked over to a blonde.

"Hey would like a drink?" the girl smiled at me.

"Are you offering?" I smiled and I could feel my fangs extend, "don't make a sound" I compelled the girl and I leaned down towards her neck. I could feel the heat coming from the girl, I could hear her heart pumping around her blood, I could smell the blood. Then I could taste it, the warm blood sliding down my throat. I was indescribable.

"Caroline, stop." I heard Klaus say, "Caroline, you need to stop".

But I couldn't, it was too good. Then I felt myself being pushed to the floor the blonde girl's body falling to the ground. I stood up. I saw the body, and then I ran. Soon I could hear someone behind me. I suddenly stopped and turned to face whatever was coming. It was Klaus, I turned away from him. I wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

"Caroline, it's ok, it's going to be ok" he said, I hadn't realised I was crying. I had said I didn't want to be a monster, now I was one.

"NO IT'S NOT KLAUS, I JUST KILLED SOMEONE. I JUST KILL A HUMAN GIRL, WHO HAD A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER AND NOW IT'S OVER" I screamed at him.

"Caroline don't you see, the girl is alive, You didn't kill." He said grabbing my chin so I would look at him, his eyes were amazing.

"Really" I asked in a small voice.

"Really" he smiled, "should we head back?" he said.

"Sure" I said as I got into the car.

Lesson one complete…

**REVIEW...**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	4. You must be Caroline, I'm Kol

"**NO IT'S NOT KLAUS, I JUST KILLED SOMEONE. I JUST KILL A HUMAN GIRL, WHO HAD A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER AND NOW IT'S OVER" I screamed at him.  
"Caroline don't you see, the girl is alive, You didn't kill."  
"Really" I asked in a small voice.  
"Really" he smiled, "should we head back?"  
"Sure" I said as I got into the car.  
Lesson one complete…**

* * *

He dropped me home and I watched as his car turned the corner. Then I called Stefan.

"Hello" I heard Stefan's voice answer.

"Hey, Stefan, it's Caroline. I was wondering if I could come over."

"Sure" and Stefan hanged up. I didn't even go inside to see my mum, I ran straight to the boarding house, the front door was open. I walked in.

"hello, anyone home?" I called out into the big house.

"I'm here, Blondie. Come to see me?" Damon appeared out of thin air.

"You wish" I smirked.

A gust of wind blow in through the front door and Damon face turned to a look of surprise.

"You fed" it wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact.

"Yea, I drank a couple of blood bags before" I said looking away.

"Nice try, Blondie. But I can smell it from here." Damon smirked at me, then I heard something and two seconds later Stefan walked through the front door, "hello brother" Damon said and then he was gone.

"So what were you and Damon talking about before?" Stefan asked me.

"We talk about diets and stuff, you know, the whole 'bunny diet' and blood bags at the hospital. You know the everyday vampire conversation." I said smiling at him. Stefan looked at me as if in disappointment.

"Caroline. I can smell the blood. You fed, why?" he looked away from me.

"I didn't feed, I've… just been spending too much time with Klaus, the smell rubbing off on me" I stuttered.

"What" I heard Damon say from upstairs, then he was in front of me "why have you been spending time with Klaus?" he looked angry.

Then I heard a window break and Damon was thrown to the floor by… Klaus, what is he doing here?

"What the hell Klaus, what are you doing here?" I yelled at him. He froze, then he said, "Keeping my promise".

"You never promise to beat up Damon" I said.

"I promise, I wouldn't let you lose control and stress can cause someone to lose control" Klaus said turning back to Damon, but Damon was already standing again.

"Ha, so you have fed. But why does Klaus know" Damon said looking really confused.

"Because he's the one that took me out feeding" I said looking away from their faces, "I need to be as strong as or stronger than Elena, if I want to protect myself and Klaus said he would teach me how to fight".

"Caroline, I don't think that Klaus teaching you is a safe idea" Stefan said looking at me.

"ELENA ISN'T SAFE STEFAN AND I HAVE TO KNOW HOW TO PROTECT MYSELF AGAINST HER" I screamed at him, then I felt the hunger… no the thirst. I could smell the blood bags in the basement. I had to get out of this house, NOW. I walked out of the boarding and soon I could hear someone behind me. "Stefan leave me along" I said into the darkness.

"Sorry love, I'm not Saint Stefan" I heard Klaus laugh.

"Klaus leave me alone, I've had a long day." I said.

"I can drive" Klaus offered.

"No, I want to walk" I said finally looking at him.

"Ok, then meet me at my house tomorrow at 11 o'clock" then he was gone. I walked home to find my mum already asleep. Good no more questions tonight, I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep straight away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to find that I wasn't in my room. I don't think I was even in Mystic Falls anymore. I could hear a group a humans coming closer to where I was. I found myself hiding away in the shadows, and then there was a scream. My head snapped up in the direction of the scream, I ran and I found a body running with blood and another body and another. I felt my fangs extend and the vain grew under my eyes. Then I saw someone in the shadows, a vampire, then he laughed. I knew that laugh "Well what do we have here, love" I saw Klaus come out of the shadows. Klaus was covered from head to toe in blood. "Did you do this?" I said shaking, "Of course love, want some?" he asked. He came closer and closer. Then he attacked me, I screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in my room, it had all been a dream. Human blood had a weird effect on me. I looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock. Shit, I had to be Klaus' in an hour. I quickly got up and showered, I picked out a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt and a pair of running shoes. I was really jumping this morning, getting scared at every little noise I heard. It was ten minutes to eleven when I left. I got into my car, and then I decided to run there, vampire speed. I arrived and walked up to the door and knock. No one answer, I knock again, still no answer. The door was unlocked, every bone in my body was telling me to leave, but my curiosity got the best of me and I walked in…

"Hello, is anyone home?" I called into the dark house, I heard something or someone move somewhere in the house. Klaus words ran through my head _Always be expecting an attack_. I was listening, why hadn't Klaus told me the rest of the rules yet… what if Elena had followed me here and was getting ready to attack, I hadn't learnt anything yet. I was stressing, really stressing. _Too much stress can make you lose control…_

"So you must be Caroline, I'm Kol" I heard a man say from behind me.

* * *

**_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	5. Training

_Hi, Update so please review... thanks_

* * *

"_**So you must be Caroline, I'm Kol" I heard a man say from behind me.**_

* * *

I turn slowly, not wanting to make any threating moves, I could tell by this man's accent that he was one of Klaus' brothers. I meet the staring eyes of Kol.

"Yes, I am Caroline Forbes. It is nice to meet you Kol" I said trying not to show the fear in my voice.

"I hope I'm not seeming rude, but was there something you need, Caroline?" Kol said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes, Klaus asked me to meet him here, but I guess he's not here" I said looking away, to try and look around the room.

"You're lucky, he would have just slept with you and then compelled you or killed you" Kol said taking a step closer. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my hips and pull me back.

"Actually, I would say that sounds more like you, brother" Klaus said as he pulled me behind him.

"Nik, what an unpleasant surprise, I was just have a conversation with this lovely lady, Caroline." Kol smirked at his brother.

"Don't think I wouldn't put another dagger in you, Kol." Klaus threaten through his teeth.

"Why Nik, I did nothing wrong. I was just having a conversation with Caroline" Kol said trying to sound innocent.

"Leave know Kol" Klaus commended.

"Careful Nik, your humanity showing" Kol smirked, then he turn to look at me.

"Get out now, Kol" Klaus said, sounding angrier.

"Well it seems I'm not welcome here. I was nice to meet you Caroline" Kol said and disappeared out the front door.

* * *

"Well talk about family issues" I said trying to break the silent.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, love. Kol can be a bit manipulative" Klaus said looking down at me.

"Oh you can talk. You are the king of manipulation" I smiled at him.

"Oh really" Klaus said smirking at me.

"Oh you didn't know" I said back.

"When have I ever manipulated you?" Klaus whispered, I only just realised that he still had this arms around my hips.

"That's a stupid question" I said breaking his grip on me.

"How is it a stupid question?" Klaus said.

"Because, a person knows when they are being manipulative" I said meeting his gaze, "anyway, I didn't come to talk about manipulation with you, did I".

"No you didn't" Klaus said looking like I had just pulled him out of a day dream, "this way" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the house, with went down stairs to the basement. How many levels does this house have? I thought.

We enter what looked like a dojo/gym room.

"Wow this is amazing" I said shocked.

"Well I thought I might pull some of this stuff to good use" he smirked at my expression.

"Well are you going to teach me something or are you just going to stand there and stare at me" I said, catching him off guard.

"Ok, let's get started" Klaus said.

* * *

I had been coming over almost every day for almost two weeks, now. I hadn't run into any other Originals besides Kol almost two weeks ago. I walked up to the front door and knocked, then he appeared in front of me.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hello, love" he smirked.

"Okay, don't tell me you're bringing Caroline over. You know, because this isn't my house too" I heard Rebecca say sarcastically from the kitchen.

I let myself in and walked into the kitchen "hey Rebecca" I smiled. I could see the worried look on her face. The two of us had never really gotten along very well. "Oh, I over the whole kidnapping thing, it's not your fault that your brother is manipulative" I smirked at Klaus.

"Yea, I know, I can't have everything" Rebecca smiles. I walked over and opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. To someone else this may seem weird, but I've been coming around so offend that it's almost routine. I open the blood bag and headed down stairs, I could feel Rebecca's eyes on my back as I followed Klaus down the stairs. I dropped my bag in the corner and headed towards the thin soft mat that I would practice on. I put the blood bag aside.

"Ready love" Klaus smirked.

"Ready" I smiled back.

Then Klaus used vampire speed to try and attack me, but I moved out of the way. Then he was behind me, so I used vampire speed to push him to the fall. The I remember rule three, "_If you're not planning on killing the person you're fighting, snap their neck or pin their hands and feet to the ground_". I knew Klaus was going easy on me but I still hadn't won a match yet. I pushed him to the fall and pinned his hands and feet to the floor. Then a smug smile crossed my face. Then I looked down to see Klaus had the same smug smile I had. Then he leaned his face closer to mine, I froze.

Then he whispered in my ear, "well done, love". Then I lost my concentration and Klaus flipped us.

"But not quite good enough love. Rule four, never get distracted" He smirked at me.

"I wasn't distracted" I said, I knew I was a bad liar, yet I lied anyway.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something" I heard Rebecca say from the door. Klaus laugh as he saw me blush.

"No, Rebecca not at all. Did you need something?" Klaus said standing up.

"No, I just heard, thumping and banging and crashing. I had no idea what was happening down here" Rebecca smirked.

I blushed even darker as I figured out what she was saying. I saw Klaus smirk too.

"I'll be going then" I said and grabbed my bag and headed up stairs, towards the front door.

"Do my sister's comments bother you, Love" I heard Klaus come up behind me.

"No" I said, not turning around. I opened the front door and walked out to leave, when I caught sight of another Ordinal.

"Have you invited all your siblings into Mystic Falls" I said finally turning around to face him, trying to change the subject.

"Why would you think that?" he asked in surprise.

"Because in the last two weeks, I've seen, Kol, Rebecca, and you and I am pretty sure I just saw Elijah near the woods, over there" I said.

"I know what you're doing" he smirked.

"What am I doing, asking a normal question?" I said.

"You're changing the subject. You feel uncomfortable" he smirked, he levelled his eyes with mine. We were only inches apart. Then I turned away and walk to their front gate where Klaus was already there.

"You know I'm too smart to be seduced by you" I smiled as I opened the gate. I looked at his face over the fence.

"That's why I like you" he smirked at me. I turned to walk away when I heard Klaus call, "goodbye, love", I smiled.

* * *

**I Hope You Like It...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I'm looking for a beta reader so if you're interested please in box me... **


	6. Bloodlust

**I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 6 AND I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 7...**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW... **

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**"You know I'm too smart to be seduced by you" I smiled as I opened the gate. I looked at his face over the fence.**_

_**"That's why I like you" he smirked at me. I turned to walk away when I heard Klaus call, "goodbye, love", I smiled.**_

* * *

I walked home, thirsty. Maybe it was the fact that every time I looked at someone, I wanted to rip out the jugular, or because I had been spending most of my days in a house with no humans. But I was really thirst, even though I had fed yesterday. I needed to get indoors now. I ran to the boarding house. I opened the door and walked in, or I tried to walk in. I couldn't get in. There were no humans living, I should be able to just walk in.

"Hello Caroline" Elena said smiling as she saw me try to get in.

"What the hell, Elena. Why can't I get in?" I said.

"Oh, we have a new owner. Come out here April" Elena called out into the house.

"Of course, Elena whatever you say, Elena" April said, sounding as if she was in a trance.

"You compelled April" I sounded appalled.

"Yea, wasn't it a great idea." Elena smiled, obviously impressed with her own plan. Then Elena turned to April, "April, never invite this bad person in, okay" Elena smirked.

"I'll never let this bad person in" April said back to Elena.

Elena smiled at April. Then she turned to me, "good bye Caroline, I might see you around".

To say I was angry was an understatement. I was fuming. I needed to be home.

I used vampire speed and I home in seconds. My mum wasn't home yet. I ran to my room and began to pack a small amount of clothes into a small suitcase. Thank god, my mum wasn't home yet. I was losing it; I could smell the blood bags in the freezer downstairs. If another human walked through that door, I don't know if I could control myself. I was thirsty, so thirsty.

I grabbed the small suitcase and ran out of the house at vampire speed, into the woods. I sat beneath a large tree, and that's when I heard it, a stick snap, someone was close. What was someone doing in the forest at this time of day? I jumped up to the first branch on the large tree I was standing under. I climbed high and high. I until I was, at least, ten meters off the ground. I could just see the ground from where I was hiding. I listened and watched. Then I heard it, a heartbeat. A human, there was human in the woods. Why was there a human in the woods?

I saw a small girl walk into view, there was something off about the girl. She was limping. Then I saw the girl fall and I saw the girl's leg. There was a deep cut that was bleeding. The girl's leg was now red with blood. I hadn't realized I was climbing down, getting closer to the girl. Then the girl's eyes shot up in my direction, she had seen me.

"Please, will you help me?" the little girl pleaded.

I stalked closer, then I felt the veins appear under my eyes and my fangs extend.

I remembered feeling this once before. It was just after I had turned and Matt had finally told me how he felt about me and all I wanted to do was be with him. But instead I almost killed him. If it hadn't been for Stefan, Matt would have been dead.

The girl didn't scream, not even when she saw my face. I looked at the blood; it was soaking into the ground. I leap on to the girl and then she did scream, but I didn't stop. I kept drinking and drinking, I felt the girl pass out in my arms. But I kept drinking, and then I was thrown to the ground, by who knows what. All I could think about was the blood.** Blood**. I stood up and tried to grab the girl again. But a voice stopped me.

_"Caroline"_

I snapped back to reality. There in front of me was Klaus leaning over the girl. Oh my god was she dead. Klaus had his wrist to the girl's mouth, feeding her his blood.

"Is she…" I whispered to Klaus.

"She's alive" Klaus said not looking at me. Was he ashamed of me for having no self-control?

"How could I lose control like that?" I said to myself.

"It's not your fault, she was compelled." Klaus said.

"Compelled?" I questioned.

"Yes, love. Compelled, but what I want to know is who compelled her?" Klaus said.

"Elena, it would have to be Elena. Who else would want to make me become a monster?" I said angrily.

"I don't think it is Elena. It could be Katarina" Klaus said looking at me.

"No, it wouldn't be Katherine; she wouldn't come this close to Mystic Falls if you're here. Maybe there's an option number 3" I said looking at Klaus.

"Maybe, but now you should get home" Klaus said turning to look straight at me.

"I can't go home, not now." I looked up at Klaus.

"Where will you go, The Boarding House?" Klaus asked.

"Elena has compelled a girl into living there so I can't get in" I shrugged.

"You could stay with Rebecca, Elijah and me if you want" Klaus said looking away, not wanting to make me uncomfortable.

"Umm… I guess I could, I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude" I said.

X

Klaus and I had walked in silent all the way back to his house. I was about to walk up to the front door when Klaus grabbed my hand.

"We can go around back" he said leading me behind the house. He opened the back door when I heard Rebecca say, "Hey Nik, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, little sister. Go back to whatever it is you were doing" Klaus called into the house.

"Who did you bring with you?" Rebecca said.

I froze.

"Sister, you are terrible at fishy" Klaus called out to his sister, who was in the next room.

"And you, brother, are transparent when deflecting" Rebecca said suddenly appearing in front of Klaus and I.

"Oh, now isn't this interesting" Rebecca said smirking at us.

"Rebecca, this isn't what it looks like" I said stepping forward.

"Sure sure" she smirked and then turned to Klaus, "Elijah is in the study" Rebecca said directly to Klaus.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment" Klaus said, obviously pushing for Rebecca to leave.

"Ok, I'll leave. Oh by the way, hello again Caroline" Rebecca said and then disappearing.

I felt Klaus grab my hand and lead me upstairs. We stopped outside of a door.

"This is the guest room" Klaus said opening the door and I walked in. The room was huge and white, white bed, white walls, white carpet… well you get the picture.

"It's amazing" I whispered, then I realized that Klaus was still standing at the door.

"Are you spelled out or something, this is your house, you can come in" I smiled.

"I was actually going to ask you if you need a change of clothes, I believe Rebecca is the same size as you" Klaus smirked at me.

"No it's fine, I have clothes, speaking of which. I really need a shower" I said looking around for my clothes.

"There is a bathroom in there" Klaus said pointing towards another white door.

"So brother, I hear we have a new house guest" I turned to see Kol standing at the door.

"What are you doing here, Kol? I thought I told you to leave" Klaus hissed at his brother.

"Yea, well Rebecca was bored and invited me to stay" Kol shrugged.

"Hello Niklaus, and when were you going to tell me we had a guest" Elijah appeared at the door.

"Could you please leave, Elijah" Klaus snapped at his brother.

"Oh Nik, try and talk yourself out of this one" Rebecca smirked as she too appeared at the door.

"God Rebecca" Klaus said, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Hi, sorry for intruding, hope you don't mind. I'm your new house guest" I said stepping in front of the four Mikealsons.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...

ALL IDEAS WELCOME

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW...


	7. Training 2

**I Know Its been 4ever...**  
**Hope You Enjoy...**

Bell5853

* * *

"_**So brother, I hear we have a new house guest" I turned to see Kol standing at the door.  
"What are you doing here, Kol? I thought I told you to leave" Klaus hissed at his brother.  
"Yea, well Rebecca was bored and invited me to stay" Kol shrugged.  
"Hello Niklaus, and when were you going to tell me we had a guest" then Elijah appeared at the door.  
"What the hell, Elijah" Klaus snapped at his brother.  
"Yea Nik, try and talk yourself out of this one" Rebecca smirked as she too appeared at the door.  
"God Rebecca" Klaus said, I could tell he was getting frustrated.  
"Hi, sorry for intruding, hope you don't mind. I'm your new house guest" I said stepping in front of the four Mikealsons.**_

* * *

"I like her, she has spunk, fire" Kol said aloud the next morning.

"Say another word Kol, and I will rip out your liver" Klaus threaded.

It was breakfast time in the Mikealson house hold. And the air was thick with tension.

"Where on earth is Caroline?" Rebecca said as she took her seat and the table between Klaus and Kol.

"Still asleep, I think" Klaus said.

"Still asleep, someone would think she was dead" Kol smirked at his brother.

"For god's sake, shut up Kol" Rebecca said.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Klaus, Rebecca and Kol arguing. _Surprise, surprise_. I quickly got up and showered and dressed in a loose shirt and shorts. I walked down stairs and smiled at the Rebecca, she smiled back.

"Morning" I said to the 3 Mikealsons.

"Oh, thank god, she's not dead" Kol laughed as he saw me come down the stairs. Klaus through a butter knife at him, he missed and it hit the wall.

"Where's Elijah?" I asked. I saw an emotion flash across Klaus' face, jealousy?

"In the study, I think" Rebecca smiled.

"Oh" I replied.

"Pancakes and blood bags for breakfast" Rebecca said breaking the silent.

"Gross, blood bags" Kol laughed.

"Kol be quiet or leave" Rebecca hissed at her brother.

"Bekah, you're the one you invited him" Klaus pointed out.

"Well, you're the one that pulled the dagger out of him" Rebecca snapped at Klaus.

"Ouch, you wounded me, sister" Kol smirked, putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up, Kol" Rebecca snapped.

It was like watching a movie. I sat there eating my pancakes and watching the three of them arguing. It was very amusing, I suddenly giggled. The three siblings turned to stare at me. Then they all burst out laughing.

"What is going on here" Elijah said entering the room.

"Your family has some serious issues" I said.

"Anyway, you ready love" Klaus said standing up and leaving the table.

"Yes" I said following him.

"When did…" Kol said point to Klaus then to me, but Rebecca cut him off, "Nope"

"But" Kol said confused.

"He's teaching her to fight" Rebecca filled him in.

"Oh…"

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the training room.

"What are we learning today?" I asked.

"First, what have you learned so far?"

"Rule 1.) Always be expecting an attack.  
Rule 2.) Stress can cause someone to lose control.  
Rule 3.) If you're not planning on killing the person you're fight, pin them to the ground or snap their neck.  
Rule 4.) Never get distracted." I resighted.

"Good, now today we'll be working on rule 4. Everyone has a weakness, find that weakness and use it" Klaus smiled.

"For example…" I asked.

"Tyler" Klaus hissed. I turned around and then Klaus jumped and pinned me to the ground.

"That's fighting dirty" I protested.

"Rule 5, love, no vampire fights fair" Klaus said.

"Fine" I said pushing him off and standing up.

"Elijah would you come here please" Klaus called up to his brother.

"What is it you need, Niklaus" Elijah said appearing at the door.

"Caroline needs someone fight" Klaus said.

"What" I gasped.

"Are you scared, love?" Klaus said turning to me.

"No" I said quickly.

"Good, Elijah make your move" Klaus said pointing to me.

"Hit me with best shot, Elijah" I smiled. Then Elijah leaped to fast for me to see and had me pinned intently. I remember Klaus' words '_Everyone has a weakness_'.

"K-Katherine" I said sounding terrified. I saw Elijah eyes move for a spit second and then I pouched and pinned him to the floor. I smiled.

"Elijah did you just get beaten by a baby vamp" I heard Kol enter followed by Rebecca.

"She's good, Kol, I wouldn't underestimate her" Elijah smiled getting up.

"Oh really, okay" Kol mocked his brother, then he turned to me, "Caroline" he said.

"Come on, then Kol" I smirked at him.

"You asked for it" Kol said.

Kol pinned me to the ground in seconds, then he flashed a smug smile. I smiled back, I lifted me head to his ear and I whispered something so quietly that none of the other vampires in the room head it. I leaned my head back and the look on Kol's face was priceless. Then I took my chance and flip us. Then it was my turn to smirk.

"What did I tell you, Kol" Elijah smiled. Kol stood up and turned to his brother and said, "She may look innocent, but she is twisted and sick".

"God you boys are all the same. Let me have a shot" Rebecca said moving forward.

"Go for it" I said provoking her.

Rebecca kicked me and I punched her, until finally she had me pinned.

"Told you, I could do it" she said. I pushed on Rebecca's hands, I just needed a little more pressure.

"What are you-" Rebecca said then we heard a, _Crack._

"Did you just" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Break a nail, yea sorry" I smiled.

"Why, you bitch" Rebecca hissed.

Then in a moment of confusion I flipped over. Yep, I won. I had taken down 3 out of 4 Originals.

"I win" I smirked at her.

"Well done, love. I didn't realize how weak my family was" Klaus said finally speaking up.

"I bet she could take you down, Nik" Rebecca said.

"She can try" Klaus smiled at his sister.

"Go on, Caroline" Elijah encouraged.

"Ok then" I said turning to Klaus.

"It's on, love" Klaus smirked.

"Don't hold back" I said.

"I never do" then he attacked.

There were kicks and punches thrown. I ducked and dodged. We must have been fight for 10 minutes or more. Fighting using vampire speed would be impossible for a human to see, a human would only see a blur. But Originals could see everything perfectly, ever kick, ever punch. Then in a moment of weakness I was pinned to the ground. He flashed a smug smile. I could see the disappointment in the other's eyes. But it wasn't over yet. All I needed to do was find his weakness, he even said it himself '_Everyone has a weakness_'. What was the weakness of a 1000 year old hybrid?

I smiled, he wanted me to fight dirty, then here we go.

It happened in a second, but it worked. I lifted my face so I was an inch away, then I brushed my lips against his. Pure shock crossed his face and then I flip us.

I had won. Now it was my turn to flash a smug smile, "what ever happened to Rule 4, Mr Mikealson? _Never get distracted_".

* * *

**Thanks It's It Hope You Like It Review...**


	8. I'm going to pretend it never happened

_**I smiled, he wanted me to fight dirty, then here we go.  
It happened in a second, but it worked. I lifted my face so I was an inch away, then I brushed my lips against his. Pure shock crossed his face and then I flip us.  
I had won. Now it was my turn to flash a smug smile, "what ever happened to Rule 4, Mr Mikealson? Never get distracted".**_

OMG, what have I done. I just kissed Klaus Mikealson. I realized the silent around me. I turned to look at the other three Mikealson. Rebecca looked almost smug, Kol looked disgusted and Elijah looked surprised to say the least. I didn't even look at Klaus face, not now. I used my vampire speed to race up to my room and locked the door. I needed a shower.

I undressed and jumped in the shower, the water was warm. I felt like I was in my own little world, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline, let me in" it was Rebecca.

"I'm busy Rebecca" I yelled from the shower.

"Get out of the shower, you've been in there for 20 minutes" Rebecca yelled back.

"Fine Rebecca, give me a minute" I said turning the water off.

"One minute" Rebecca said.

X

"Okay Rebecca what do you want" I said opening my bedroom door dressed and hair wet.

"Are you really going to pretend it never happened?" Rebecca teased as she walked in.

"Yep, if that's what it takes" I said.

"I'm saying this, knowing that Kol is on the other side of that door listen" Rebecca said looking towards the door. "You can talk to me about 'it'"

"There is nothing to talk about" I shrugged.

"NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, you just kissed Nik, for crying out loud" Kol said bursting through the door.

"And it will never happened again" I said a stormed out the door.

"Hey Bekah, know what would be fun" Kol said turning to his sister smirking.

"What Kol" Rebecca said annoyed.

"We could set them up" Kol said.

"Really Kol" Rebecca said raising her eyebrow.

"Think about it" Kol said.

"If it doesn't work, I blaming it on you" Rebecca said standing up smiling.

X

I avoided as much as possible. I stayed in my room for most of the day. Sometimes I would sneak down to the kitchen for a blood bag and catch Klaus sitting by the fire place drawing. I wonder what he's drawing. Other times Rebecca would pull be out of my room and take me shopping. This morning thought was different. Rebecca had broken into my room and demanded that we needed a girls night out.

"Rebecca, I don't know" I said, I didn't want to go to a movie.

"Come on Caroline, it's just a movie" Rebecca pleaded.

"But" I said.

"No Caroline, we are going to do this. We need to get out of this house, too many guys around. Yuck" Rebecca said making a face.

"Fine, only because I need a night out, thought" I said knowing I'd never win.

"Yes, let's go" Rebecca cheered and pulled me towards her car.

X

"Nik this is boring, I'm bored" Kol complained to Klaus

"Good, then leave" Klaus said trying to concentrate on his drawing.

"Oh, come on Nik, you used to be so much more fun" Kol said trying to prove him.

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus asked.

"Let's go see that new action movie" Kol said smiling.

"No way, really Kol, a movie" Klaus said in disbelief.

"It's the least you could do for sticking a dagger in my heart" Kol said pretending to look hurt.

"Fine, I'll come if it will shut you up" Klaus said finally giving in.

"Yea, let's go" Kol said and hurried out the door.

X

"Hey Caroline could wait here, I forgot something in the car" Rebecca said to me as we waited in the cinema.

"Um sure" I said.

"Thanks" Rebecca said hurried out towards the car.

X

"Shit I forgot my phone, stay here Nik, I don't want to miss the movie, stay there" Kol said pointing towards some seats. Before hurrying towards where they had parked the car.

"Hurry up brother, I'm not the one that wanted to come" Klaus called after his younger brother.

X

I waited for Rebecca for what seemed like forever, until I caught sight of someone else. Klaus, what was he doing here. I was angry, I only agreed to come tonight to get away from him. I stormed up to him.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I said as soon as I was close enough that no one would hear me.

"Well hello to you to, love" Klaus said flashing a smiled I didn't recognise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Well I could ask you the same question" Klaus' smile turned into the smirked I knew.

"You first" I said.

"Kol begged me to come with him" Klaus said simply. That made me stopped short. He had come with Kol. I had come with Rebecca. Kol was gone, Rebecca was gone. I groaned.

"What's worry, love?" Klaus said suddenly worried.

"They've set us up" I said turning away from him, embarrassed.


	9. A Movie With Klaus (Umm NO)

_Here's an update for all the people like me, who are crying about 4x22_

_so here it is..._

* * *

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily.  
"Kol begged me to come with him" Klaus said simply. That made me stopped short. He had come with Kol. I had come with Rebecca. Kol was gone, Rebecca was gone. I groaned.  
"What's worry, love?" Klaus said suddenly worried.  
"They've set us up" I said turning away from him, embarrassed.**_

"What?" Klaus sounded confused.

"I came with Rebecca and you came with Kol and now they're both gone" I explained, still not turning around to face him.

"Oh" Klaus said.

"Is that all you have to say" I said turning around to look at his face.

"Well we could still go see a movie if you wanted" Klaus shrugged.

"I'm not going to a movie with you" I said, I'm not going on some cheesy date with Klaus.

"You're the one you wanted to go to the movies because _we don't have to talk and they can put at least three seats between us" _Klaus said repeating my own words.

"Fine, but three seats" I said finally agreeing. This is going to be the most awkward _date _I'll ever go on.

X

We were lining up to buy our tickets, it was taking for ever. I was uncomfortable enough standing so close to Klaus. I could tell Klaus was getting inpatient.

"Can't I just compel everyone to leave already?" Klaus begged me, we had been waiting for ages.

"No you can't" I hissed at him under my breath.

I must have said that a bit too loudly because the man waiting behind us stepped out of line to face us.

"I'm sorry but is this man bothering you, miss" the stranger said looking concerned.

_God, had he picked the wrong guy to mess with_.

I felt Klaus tense. Klaus was obviously offended that someone had thought he had tried to hurt me. We were getting some weird looks from the people around us. Klaus stepped forward. I didn't know what I could do to stop him so I grabbed his hand and locked my fingers around his. Klaus froze.

"No sir, I'm fine but thank you" I said slowing pulling Klaus back into the line. The man walked away looking very confused.

"You didn't have to do that" Klaus said looking down at our hands.

"I think I did" I said angrily, letting go of his hand.

We walked into the cinema and I looked at our tickets, he had kept his word and we were seated three seats a part. This was stupid, I wasn't going to sit in a cinema by myself. How silly would we look sitting three seats a part? I would just have to sit next to him and deal with it.  
Klaus took his seat and I sat next to him. He looked surprise, but I ignored him. The movie started and I got bored very quickly.

This movie was so predictable, the guy gets the girl and then they ride off into the sunset. If only love was so easy in real life.

I heard a group of young teenagers behind me whispering.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" I heard one girl say.

"He is so hot" I heard another say.

"What you jealous" the first girl said.

"Yes, he is amazingly hot" the second girl.

"I dare you to talk to him" I heard another girl.

"No, besides he obviously has a girlfriend" I heard the second girl say. I tensed and from the corner of my eye I saw Klaus smirk. Damn him.

"I envy her, she is so lucky" I heard the girl say.

I smiled and turned to Klaus and whispered "If only they knew you were a physio maunders".

"That's not very funny, love" Klaus whispered in my ear.

"It's very funny" I whispered into his ear.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that" I heard one of the girls behind us. Klaus pulled back just enough to let me see the smirk on his face. He looked so smug.

I turned around to face the three girls behind me and smiled. "Just so you three know" I said getting the girls' attention, "he's not my boyfriend". I turned back around a looked at Klaus' face. His face looked expressionless. I yarned I hadn't realized how tired I was. Movies always made me sleepy. I could feel Klaus' gaze on me but I didn't look at him. The movie just got more and more boring. Even since I had become a vampire I preferred a little bit more action in movies. Besides The Notebook (Of course), I loved that movie.

I was pulled out of my own little trance when I heard Klaus yarned and stretched his arms around my shoulders.  
Talk about lame guy move but it was really funny. I smiled.

"Totally lame guy move, that's like the oldest trick in the book" I said turning to look at his face my eyebrow raised.

"Who do you think invented it, love?" Klaus said smirking.

"Of course" I whispered to myself. I leaned back onto his arm and closed my eyes.

X

"Love, love wake up the movie ended" I heard Klaus try to wake me. Had I slept through the whole movie?

"Oh really, sorry" I said quickly and standing up.

"Why are you apologising, love" Klaus said looking confused.

"Um, it doesn't matter. Let's go" I said and walked towards the exit.

We walked out of the cinema and towards the car park to find a Klaus car waiting. I shook my head, this was getting silly. It all looked like a cheesy chick flick. I jumped into the passenger seat. We drove in silent.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was.  
Wait I thought vampires didn't get hungry.  
Vampires didn't get hungry but they still felt hunger.  
Okay, now I'm confused.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked after a while.

"I wasn't paying attention very much to the movie, love" Klaus smirked.

"Oh really and why was that" I said raising me eyebrow.

"Well I didn't find the movie very interesting, but you falling asleep in my arms, was much more interesting, sweetheart" Klaus said looking at my face.

"Oh" I said looking away. Then suddenly my whole body felt empty, "I am starving". I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"You're a vampire Caroline you don't need food" Klaus said sounding amused.

"Well then explain it then. Why do I feel hungry but I don't need food?" I said.

"You don't feel hungry, you feel hunger." Klaus smirked, "very different".

"Okay, what is hunger?" I asked, completely confused.

"Hunger is thirst, anger, love, lust mixed together." Klaus said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Have you ever felt hunger?" I smiled seductively.

"Maybe once or twice, but what about you, love. Have you ever felt hunger?" Klaus smirked leaning closer.

"Maybe once or twice" I shrugged leaning closer.

"We're home" Klaus whispered. We were only an inch apart.

"Thank you Klaus" I said and got out of the car.

I ran towards the house at vampire speed.  
Rebecca and Kol were going to pay, big time.  
I walked inside the house through the back door when I heard someone move in the living room.  
But when I entered the living room, there sitting on the couch was Klaus.

He smirked "looks like with have the house to ourselves, sweetheart."

"Well they got a head of themselves didn't they?" I said, obviously Rebecca and Kol thought we would be all over each other by now, _as if_…

"Well what are we going to do now, love?"

* * *

**Do Not Read If You Have Not Seen 4x22**

**I'm sitting at my computer crying, I've just seen 4x22 and I can't believe everyone is back**

**Jeremy**  
**Lexi**  
**Alaric**  
**Kol**

**Okay I really need to calm down**

**BONNIE IS DEAD**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**She was my favourite "Girl Power" type of person.**

**Why did she have to die *Crying until my eyes are red***


	10. Truth or Dare or Drink

**I'm bad... I know. it's been 4ever since I updated...**

* * *

_**He smirked "looks like with have the house to ourselves, sweetheart" Klaus smirked.**__**  
**__**"Well they got a head of themselves didn't they?" I said, obviously Rebecca and Kol thought we would be all over each other by now, as if…**__**  
**__**"Well what are we going to do then, love?"**_

"You can do whatever you want, I'm going to call Rebecca and give her a piece of my mind" I was fuming with anger.

"Be careful, love. Rebecca can twist any words that come out of your mouth. You'll only make it worse for yourself" Klaus warned.

"Oh really" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Really, love" Klaus said.

"I don't think you understand I can handle Rebecca" I said.

"By all means call her I would love to see how she manages to twist your words, sweetheart." Klaus smiled.

"Okay then I will" I said grabbing my phone and heading towards my bedroom.

"Hello Caroline" I heard Rebecca answer.

"Rebecca" I hissed through the phone.

"So how was your date?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to drive the white oak stake through your heart" I threatened.

"So you actually went, wow, I'm surprised. Did you like the movie or where you otherwise preoccupied?" Rebecca said, I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"The movie was so bad I fell asleep" I snapped at her.

"What did you say Caroline, you slept with someone? Too much information" Rebecca pretended to sound disgusted. Klaus was standing in the door way to my bedroom smirking as he listened to my conversation with Rebecca.

"Stop smiling Klaus" I hissed slamming the door in his face.

"Oh my brother's here is that, who you slept with Caroline. Was the movie that bad?" Rebecca sound appalled.

"Rebecca shut up" I said into the phone getting frustrated

"She's in denial" I heard Kol in the background.

"And tell Kol that once I'm done killing you, I'm going after him" I said into the phone.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" Rebecca pleaded.

"No" I said shortly.

"Oh, so something happen" Rebecca said.

"No nothing happened" I said making me point clear so she couldn't twist it.

"So all the hard work Kol and I put in and you didn't even give Nik a chance." Rebecca said sounded disappointed.

"There was never a chance in hell" I spat.

"So there's a chance on earth" Rebecca said.

"I hate you" I said through the phone making sure she could hear me.

"How much do you hate me?" Rebecca asked.

"More than Klaus" I said not thinking.

"See now we're making progress" Rebecca sounded happier.

"Goodbye Rebecca" I said.

"Have fun with Nik" Rebecca said before hanging up. I opened the door to go down to the kitchen. When I opened the, thou Klaus was standing there with an I-Told-You-So look on his face.

"Don't say a word" I said and walked pass him.

"Wasn't going to, love" Klaus said and followed me towards the kitchen.

X

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of… and walked into the loft room. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Nothing good was on. I looked to the left where I saw a small sketch book. I was about to pick it up when it suddenly disappeared. I turned to look at Klaus on the other couch hold the sketch book.

"I wanted to look at that" I said pouting my lips.

"Well love, didn't your mother ever tell you not to snoop" Klaus said.

"Oh come on, let me see your pretty drawings" I said.

"Pretty" Klaus said sounding almost offended.

"Well, I couldn't think of another word for them at the moment" I said, my head felt dizzy.

"You couldn't think of another word that describes a psycho murder's sketches" Klaus said surprised.

"Nope" I said popping the 'P'.

"Caroline I think you've had enough to drink" Klaus said trying to grab the bottle off me, but I used my vampire speed and moved to the other couch.

"No, I don't think I have" I said smiling holding bottle up in the air.

"Yes love, I think you have" Klaus suddenly appearing in front of me.

"I'll stop drinking if you show me one of your drawings" I said trying to make a deal.

"Not going to happen, love" Klaus said.

"Find, how about a game of Truth or Dare or Drink" I said, unaware I was licking my lips.

"Are you trying to seduced me, love" Klaus smirked.

"Now why would you think I would do such a stupid thing" I said putting my hands on my hips. Klaus ignored me. "Well are you going to play or not" I demanded

"Well first you have to tell me how to play" Klaus said.

"Well I ask you truth or dare and if you don't want to do the dare or answer the question you have to drink, pretty simple" I said.

"Fine" Klaus said.

"Good" I said sitting on the carpet.

"Caroline truth or dare" Klaus said sitting in front of me.

"Hey who said I had to go first" I said.

"I did" Klaus said raising his eyebrow.

"No fair" I said.

"Caroline truth or dare" Klaus said again.

"Truth" I said.

"Tell me, what were you like as a human?" Klaus asked.

"Really is that the best you can think of" I sounded appalled.

"Are you going to answer the question, sweetheart?"

"Fine, I was your typical blonde. Full of herself, control freak. I'd jump into bed with the first guy who smiled at me" I said remember what I once was.

"I think I would have liked to have met the human Caroline" Klaus smirked.

"No way" I said shaking my head "Klaus, truth or dare".

"Dare" he said sounding fearless.

"Let me see on of your drawings" I said.

Klaus took the bottle out of my hands and drank, I pouted.

"Caroline, truth or dare" Klaus said.

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to kiss me"

* * *

**I hope she kisses him, (just saying)**  
**Maybe they'll kiss or maybe they won't... depends on what mood I'm in**

**Review **


	11. Me drunk equals stupid stuff

**Hey, I'm back...**

**no one spoil the season final of vampire diaries because i'm going to watch it tomorrow but please review of inbox me if you think i'll need, chocolate, ice cream or tissues...**

**thanks for all my amazing readers you are the best.**

**and a shout out to my amazing beta reader..._ VAlover21_**

**thanks for reading,**  
_**Bell5853 **_

* * *

"_**Caroline, truth or dare" Klaus said.  
"Dare" I said.  
"I dare you to kiss me"**_

I grabbed the bottle out of his hands and drank. Then I turned to Klaus and smiled "you knew that was never going to happen".

"Maybe or maybe I'm trying to get you drunk" Klaus said smirking.

"Klaus truth or dare" I said.

"Truth"

"How much alcohol does it take to get a 1000 year old hybrid drunk?" I smiled.

"A lot" Klaus said "Truth or dare, sweetheart".

"Truth" I said, I was trying to get Klaus drunk but I had to try and stay sober. So no more dares.

"Who tortured you?" Klaus asked. I froze, how did he know about that?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh really because Stefan might have let it slip…"

"Well then, damn Stefan" I said sitting myself on the kitchen bench.

"Are you going to tell me what happen, love, or not?" Klaus whispered. There was only an inch separating us.

"Which one do you want me to talk about?" I said finally.

"You were tortured more than once?" Klaus said taking a small step back.

"Twice" I said correcting him.

"Okay the first one, sweetheart" Klaus said.

"It was just after Tyler had set off his werewolf gene and a pack of werewolves had set up, just out of town and they were friends with Tyler's uncle. When they found out there was another werewolf in town they tried to get him to go with them" I said.

"Why were they in Mystic Falls?" Klaus interrupted.

"They were looking for the doppelgänger, to break the sun and the moon curse" I said answering his question, and then I continued my story. "So anyway, Tyler didn't want to go with them, but the werewolf thought that Damon or Stefan had kidnapped him or something. So they kidnapped me and put me in a cage. They then shot wooden bullets and my arm and legs and head, and once they could bored of that they started to spray vervain water at me and so on... Until Stefan, Damon and your brother came to the rescue me."

"Who were these werewolves?" Klaus said as calmly as possible, but I wasn't fooled I could tell he was angry.

"If you're think of killing them you're too late, your brother beat you to that" I said suddenly.

"Elijah?" Klaus said with a questionable look.

"Yea, well he didn't kill all of them. You did kill Jews" I said remember the sacrifice.

"Jews?" Klaus looked confused.

"The werewolf you had in you sacrifice" I said.

"Oh"

"You really don't remember her name?" I said I sounded appalled.

"No, not really" Klaus said shrugging.

"Klaus truth or dare" I said hoping he would pick dare.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to drink the rest of this bottle" I said holding up the half empty bottle of bourbon in my hands.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Klaus said suddenly serious.

"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it?" I said smiling. I then handed the bottle to him and he drank the whole bottle, then he smirked and said "Still not drunk yet, love".

"Really, you don't feel dizzy or your sight is blurred or you can't think straight" I said starting to babble.

"Nope, why is that how it feels to you?" Klaus said stepping closer.

"Yes and also I get this feeling to go and do something stupid" I said.

"Nope, I've never been that drunk" Klaus smirked.

"Well that sucks" I said disappointed that Klaus was never getting drunk.

"Why is that, love?" Klaus said coming closer.

"I wanted to see you do something stupid" I said honestly.

"Well, you can do something stupid. I won't stop you" Klaus said raising his eyebrow.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Really…" Klaus trailed off. Before he realized what I was doing, I used vampire speed and ran back to the living room a grabbed his sketch and started flipping through the drawings.

"Wow, you are an amazing drawer" I said suddenly without realizing what I was saying.

"Caroline" I heard Klaus' voice become slightly on edge.

"Is this me?" I said pointing to a drawing of a girl who looked almost identical to me.

"Caroline, give it back before I have to do something I'll regret" Klaus threated.

"And this one is of me and this one and this one…" I said flipping through the sketch book.

"Caroline" Klaus said stepping closer.

"Why do you draw pictures of me?" I said suddenly looking straight into his eyes. _Big mistake_.

"I was lacking inspiration" Klaus said, his eyes looked empty. No emotion reflected in them.

"I'm your inspiration" I said standing on my tip-toes, trying to make myself look taller.

"Why would you care?" Klaus said turning away.

"I care Klaus, I care so much" I said sounding completely over the top and sarcastic .

"Love, I think you need to stop drinking before you do something you'll regret" Klaus said trying to grab the bottle out of my hands.

"Oh really" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, really" Klaus said successfully grabbing the bottle out of my hands.

"Rebekah, get in here, your brother is being a party killer" I pouted.

"Rebekah?" Klaus said confused.

"Yes brother, or were too preoccupied notices" Rebekah said stepping into view.

"How long have you been home?" Klaus asked.

"A few minutes" Rebekah shrugged.

"Yea, I heard her as soon as she walked in the door" I butted in smiling.

"Well obviously Nik was too wrapped up in his world of '_**Caroline**_' to notice" Kol said stepping into view behind Rebekah.

"Don't be mean, Kol, or you'll end up back in that awful box again" Rebekah warned.

"Harsh sister" Kol said stepping in front of her, facing Klaus and me.

"Yea don't be mean to Nik" I said putted my hands on my hips.

"Did she just…" Kol said pointing to me.

"Yea she did…" Rebekah replied.

"What did I do?" I asked totally confused.

"You just called me Nik" Klaus said looking completely shocked.

"Oops, my bad, forgot that your nickname was only reserved for family" I said laughing, and then I realized no one else was laugh and I stopped. I looked at the three vampires and saw nothing but shock in their expressions, "Well while you guys stare at me I'm going to bed".

"I think Nik would love to go to bed with you, Caroline" Kol said snapping out of the trance and smirking. He was obviously trying to embarrass me.

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah said sending Kol daggers.

"Come on then, Klaus" I said grabbing his arm and leading him upstairs. I just turned to Kol and gave him and triumphed smile.

"You're welcome Nik" I heard Kol say as we reached the second floor.

"Nice move Kol" Rebekah said surprised.

"He owes me, big time" Kol said.

* * *

**Review what you want or think will happen next. (By the way Caroline is really really drunk) lol**

**no one spoil the season final of vampire diaries because i'm going to watch it tomorrow but please review of inbox me if you think i'll need, chocolate, ice cream or tissues...**


End file.
